


Rodney McKay

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collage of my favorite astrophysicist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney McKay

[   
](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/mckay_1366x768.png)


End file.
